Mirror Mirror
by RAWR4anime
Summary: My first time writing so please review! Ciel and Sebastian still as Earl and Butler but there are mysterious new characters I have introduced. What will the bring to it?
1. Chapter 1

**Mirror Mirror**

Chapter 1

The mansion was huge. Darkness covered my existence as I sat in bed, staring out the window, and waiting for the sun to envelop me in the light. With perfect timing the door opened and the sun appeared in the same moment. The window in my room may have been the largest window in the house, but the light from it still did not reach the man that stood in the darkness of the doorway. It was my butler, Sebastian. He slowly came in, rolling a cart in front of him. On the cart sat my morning tea and food. I sat up in bed, trying to show as little emotion and humanly possible.

"Young Master, I prepared your breakfast," Sebastian said as he prepared the table in my lap.

"Earl Grey?" I asked as I sipped the tea he poured for me. It was my favorite.

"Of course. I've also prepared for you freshly smoked ham with scrambled eggs. On the side I've brought blueberry crepes." Every movement he made as he served me my breakfast was fluid and had no mistakes. To mock my butler, I only nibbled at my food. I truly disliked anything without sugar, and he knew. Yet every morning he would bring me this.

While I slowly sipped on my tea, Sebastian told me of my schedule for the day. I did not want to listen until the last word he said sent chills up my spine: "…the Undertaker called and wants to see us by order of the queen." My head quickly turned towards him as my ears listened intently. "An _interesting_ body has turned up," he finished his monologue on my activities.

"Fine," I stated in a bored tone. I finished the Earl Grey. I forced myself to push away the crepes, even tho9ugh they were so good. I couldn't let Sebastian's already huge ego to have a chance of getting any bigger.

Sebastian dressed me before we set out to see the Undertaker. Getting out of the carriage I just stared at the building. It was old, run-down, and downright gloomy. It was directly the opposite of the Undertaker's personality which may have been dark but nowhere near run-down or gloomy. As I took a brave step forward to see the ever so frightful Undertaker, I ran into some trouble.

"Ahem. You seem to be in my way." I looked over to see a young boy about my age that stood only inches to my right. He had a deep blue color to his hair that was only a shade darker than my own, covered mostly by a dark velvet top hat. His eyes were the same color as mine but unlike me he was not in need of an eye patch. Behind him, standing stalk straight, was a man with light fluffy black hair and pale skin. He had a pair of sarcastic brown eyes that descended into a crimson red. As I stood there and continued to gawk at them and trying to remember them from somewhere important, the man behind the boy spoke, his voice echoing in a silky tone around the four of us. "Please step out of my master's way quickly."

I was still too dumbfounded to reply so Sebastian did so for me, "We have no problem to do so, and should be out of your way. Please go ahead." Still utterly useless because of the trance I was in, Sebastian led me into the Undertaker's building. I still couldn't place where I had seen those two before. I was so caught up in thought and my deep daze that I didn't notice the Undertaker walk in and make his usual request for his troubles: a good laugh. I had only realized the answer to my question and what Sebastian had done when he spoke. "Young Master?" His spoken tone seemed slightly worried, or was it a hidden laugh?

When I looked up, I saw the boy again. He didn't look as smug as before, but rather as dazed as I was. Now he wore an eye patch which really made me wonder what had happened to him. I started to stagger backwards but Sebastian grabbed my arm, which brought me back to reality. Laughter erupted from the Undertaker's mouth as a sly smile formed on Sebastian's lips. The Undertaker leaned backwards calling my name out to what seemed to be a rag doll, "Oh that Earl Phantomhive! He's…he's just too much!" I realized that what In the other hand Sebastian was not grabbing me with, he had held a mirror to my face. I shoved away Sebastian's arm. I felt my cheeks heat up as the Undertaker's laughter grew and I shot a glare in Sebastian's direction. This only achieved to widen my butler's smile further.

On the carriage ride home, I dared not look at Sebastian. I tried to keep composed, but at some moments I could feel Sebastian's mocking stare and this made my cheeks burn from my memory of embarrassment in front of the Undertaker. When we arrived at the mansion, I rushed in and up the stairs to my office, calling to Sebastian behind me to bring me a snack. Plopping myself into the oversized chair the paired with my desk, I stared at the file sent from Scotland Yard earlier this morning. It was one of the most interesting serial murder cases I had ever seen, but it could not be my top priority at this time. I needed to figure out just who that boy was. My brain started to hurt after some time of thinking about it.

As if by miracle, I heard a small knock on the door. My savior had come. Sebastian slowly entered while rolling his cart out in front of him. He place the two layered double chocolate cream cake in front of me, and for just a few moments, I stared at the thing that would restore me of some energy and save me from insanity. Because I was not in the mood to toy with Sebastian's ego right now, the slice of cake went faster than anything that had been put in front of me in all my life. After I had finished the delicious cake, I spied a cream colored envelope on the silver platter Sebastian was holding. As he placed the platter in front of me also, I picked it up. On the front it had a simply written: "Ciel Phantomhive." Inside it read:

_You have been cordially invited to the _

_13__th__ Birthday Party of_

_Earl Leo Wingsnap of Sweden_

_On the 13__th__ of December at 4 o'clock_

"Have we ever met this one, Sebastian?" I question from the sudden invitation that only let one a day to respond.

"No, my lord. He has just come in by boat to see the queen's grandson so it is said that the party will be held in one of the wings of the royal palace."

"Hmm. Interesting. I believe I will attend."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said as he bowed and began to walk off.

"Sebastian, wait."

"My lord?" he turned around with an inquiring look on his face.

"I am tired and wish to rest before dinner. Please take me to my bedroom."

"Yes my lord," he said yet again, this time letting me leave the room in front of him.

I was put in bed and the door closed behind Sebastian as he left with a candle. The only light that came in the room struggled to get passed the thick curtains. I couldn't keep one thought out of my head. If that boy today looked like me, does he have a demon butler as I do? During my nap, I kept dreaming of the night of the big fire. This time I couldn't get out. I was stuck in place. All I could do was watch as the flaming beams fall on me and pin me down. I could feel the fire burning away at my flesh, and get its way to my bones. Unable to scream I watched it get closer and closer to my face; until I just closed my eyes and let them engulf me.

Suddenly I was back. I lay in bed staring at a small candle that was only large enough to illuminate Sebastian's face. "Young Master?" Sebastian said softly. All I could do is roll over to face him and pull the covered a little closer to my face. I could feel Sebastian's gloved hand lightly touch my forehead saying, "Was there a nightmare young master? You seem to have made the bed wet with your sweat."

"No. Why have you awoken me?" I said while sitting up so as to not reveal the slight shaking still pulsing throughout my body.

"Well, young master, dinner is served. Would you like me to bring it up to you instead?"

"No. I'd like to stay here for a while longer but please dress me to go downstairs."

"Yes my lord." As he dressed me there was a question burning in the back of my mind. I couldn't take it anymore so I just came out and asked. "Sebastian?" He looked up from tying my shoe and said, "Yes?"

"Are there more of…you around?"

"Excuse me?" Sebastian answered, genuinely confused.

"Well I mean…are there other demons around here?"

"Oh now I understand. Well not within a certain distance. For now it's ok."

"OK then," I said getting up, "dinner is downstairs and I'm starving. I hope it's good." And with that I walked out the door.

Dinner was boring and normal as everyone before it was. Maylene had dropped my boxes of new china that was only ordered in a week ago, Bard was resting from ruining the first dish Sebastian had prepared by trying to cook it faster using dynamite and Tanaka sat at the other end of the table sipping his tea. I had no idea where Finny had gone but he wasn't very important in this moment. I slowly at my dinner as Sebastian quietly stood beside me dodge or catching anything that he needed to. I hadn't taken 3 bites when Maylene came stumbling in and poured wine all over me. I tried to keep my temper so as to not murder my assassin of a maid but it was hard. "Sebastian," I said roughly, "I am ready for bed."

"Yes my lord," he replied simply before telling Maylene to clean up the mess. I could hear her frantic cries of how she was to clean up such a mess. "Young Master, you look like wet dog," Sebastian finally commented as we got to my room. I only looked at him for an instant as a child would look at his father while he is pouting, and I could see the smile forcing itself to curl Sebastian's lips from the soaked sight of me. Sebastian led me to the bathroom and washed me.

Finally it was time for my long awaited rest from anything embarrassing or anything that would hurt my brain to think about. The bed felt so soft and warm and I was place underneath the covers. I curled up into a ball and let my eyes slide shut as I heard Sebastian's footsteps exit the room. I was completely alone. The darkness, I felt, was erasing my very existence.

That night dreams of the boy I had met on the street earlier that day filled my head. He was everywhere I went. Rather, he was half of me. Or was I half of him? We were two minds that had been molded into one body, contradicting each other time and again. He'd push and I'd pull. He was too hot, I was too cold. We were never on equal ground. This all went on until I came to a mirror. I touched it and became trapped. I banged and screamed and yelled, but nothing happened. All I could see was that boy's evil smile growing larger and larger the more I fought to get out. His only words to me were, "I'm you now." I was trapped in the mirror state of himself.

Then Sebastian came up to the boy. I screamed at Sebastian and ordered him to do something about this boy. He did not notice me. The boy led Sebastian away and I was forced to follow. I was a floating reflection that was like a ghost, unable to interact. Sebastian and the boy seemed to be having a normal conversation. They talked and nodded and I even saw Sebastian smile. What kind of a world was this? It had been some time since the two were walking in front of me, but I realized that the time seemed to not have changed. The sky was red from the color of a never ending sunset. And the two in front of me never seemed to stop walking. And in the split moment when I was admiring the sky, The boy pulled out his knife and stabbed Sebastian straight into the heart. Neither was the boy done, nor had Sebastian died. He kept stabbing and slashing with all his might until finally I lost it. "Why did you do it?" I screamed in his face walking closer to see the specs of blood from Sebastian's wounds trickle past the crazed eyes of the boy.

"He found out I wasn't you," the boy replied simply. He kept walking and walking. I didn't know how long it was but I was forced to follow. He finally came to a city that seemed to have many people in it. A woman, her family and everyone else was killed by the hands of the boy. He sat on one of their bodies as if it was a log and I was forced to watch it all. Anger, hatred, resentment, and plain disgust built up inside me. Somehow I was able to take the knife the boy had finally put down and shove it into the chest of the murderous boy who I was forced to follow for all this time. That is when I first heard the voice. It told me, "Strike down **anyone** who dares to get in your way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I awoke again drenched in sweat. As I looked over, the curtains had been drawn and the silhouette of a tall man stood, shading me from direct rays of light from the bright sun. "Time to wake up, Young Master." I rubbed my eyes so they would adjust enough to see Sebastian smiling at me. I simply turned over as a reply. Through the bed sheets that I had so firmly pulled over my head, I could hear Sebastian sigh. "Young Master, please," he said before effortlessly pulling the covers away from me, letting a cold morning air swoop over me. Shivering, I reluctant sly sat up in bed and let Sebastian go through his normal routine of dressing me. I went downstairs today for breakfast, as today I had to do some more work on the assigned case.

For some reason I couldn't focus all throughout the morning. The dream from last night was still bothering me. I tried to not let it show on my face, but I guess I failed when Sebastian started to ask me questions. "Young Master, are you not feeling well?" he started with the first.

"I'm just fine."

"You know your look is a bit like your mind is somewhere else. Are you too tired?"

"No."

"Could it be that boy?"

"No," I said a little more forceful this time.

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"None of your concern!" I shouted probably sure that everyone on the street we were riding that carriage on could hear us. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride because I didn't want to give anything away to Sebastian. He only stared at me the rest of the way home but with a few glares in his direction, he stopped. I doubt it was out of fear but rather out of boredom that he couldn't get any information out of me. When we arrived at the mansion it was already time to start getting ready. Unfortunately, Elizabeth was there. As soon as I stepped in the door, I saw Maylene, Finny, and Bard sitting on the stairs, dressed in all different sorts of colors that did not suit them. This I could have ignored, but the fact that I was pummeled by a screeching girl, covered in pink.

"Ciel!" I heard before I was snatched out of her targeting path and moved slightly backwards toward my butler. The girl just kept going, while apparently not noticing I had been moved, until she ran into one of our pillars. All I could do was sigh and say, "Elizabeth. Why are you here?"

"Ciel, I told you to call me Lizzie! My head hurts now why did you move?"

"I moved because there was an odd girl running at me about to knock me over, and its your own fault that you hit your head." As soon as I finished my sentence, Elizabeth fell do her knees on the marble floor and started to sob. I could never refuse a sobbing girl. Sighing again I said, "Sebastian, please take her one of our guest rooms and tend to her injuries. I will wait for you, in my quarters."

"Yes, my lord." This time Sebastian's tone was slightly strained. I chuckled at the sound of his annoyance. I knew that he hated that little girl more than anyone else did.

When I arrived in my room, I let out my laughter, but quickly covered my mouth and recomposed myself, hoping that no one heard what I had just done. I waited in my room for a long time but then grew impatient. I found the clothes Sebastian had chosen for me to wear to the party tonight. I was always unable to undress and redress as fast as if Sebastian was doing it for me, but getting something done is better than nothing.

Slowly I tried to slip the buttons through the button holes in my coat. Finally after a long struggle of pushing oversized buttons through undersized holes, I got the coat off. Next for my vest, this seemed a bit harder. There was even more buttons. I got through two buttons when my temper took over and I tried to rip the darned thing off. Because I had never taken a liking to sports or any type of physical exercise, unless it be running for my life, I only hurt my arms while trying to rip apart the fabric. I plopped myself down onto the fluffy bed, and stared at the ceiling. My muscles felt relaxed and I was about to fall asleep when I heard a certain someone's shoes tapping inside my room followed by the chastising words from the lowly servant, "Young Master, you did not need to wait. Could you have not done it yourself?" I sat up upon the bed and one look at me sent a smirk to his face and made him rephrase what he had just said, "My, you really are something. How did you manage to get yourself into this mess?"

As I tilted my head to one side he immediately understood that I had not looked at my self or what had become of me after my debacle with the vest. He led me over to the full length mirror and there I saw why Sebastian had looked at me so and said what he did. My blue hair had become a messy ball of what looked to be fur, even if I knew it was still my hair. The vest had actually ripped slightly but only on the shoulder area. Somehow I had managed to pop off the top two buttons of my dress shirt along with the top button of my vest. This hung widely opened as if I had been attacked by someone who wanted to rip off my clothes, and that was what I wanted to do at this very moment.

My appearance angered myself and as I heard the clock downstairs chime to alert everyone that it had now become 4 o'clock. I immediately ordered Sebastian, who was still silently laughing to himself about my clothing, to redress me in the proper garments. After we were done we were about to begin on our way to the Queen's Royal Palace. The carriage ride was long and boring. I didn't want to let Sebastian know what I had been thinking about the whole day, so I only stared out the window as to not let him see my face. The roads out the window reminded me of that dream, or rather I should say nightmare. The sight of the trees rushing past us was enough to put me to sleep during our long journey to the palace. I had the same dream, but only snippets this time.

I awoke to Sebastian hand shaking my consciousness back into me. Being held in another man's arms made me blush endlessly, but I shoved my way out and slowly and gracefully exited the carriage. We had arrived fashionable late and entered to a ball full of light, dancing and music. I had not been there 10 minutes when I heard a familiar voice call from behind me, "Well if it isn't the queen's dog!"

Turning around, I found that the person who had tried to insult me was none other than the boy I had been enraged by on the street only the other day. "Leo Wingsnap. Nice to meet you Earl of Phantomhive." I was slightly stunned that this boy could be no older than me, but stranger things have happened.

"This is your birthday party then is it?" I replied to his belated greeting, "May you have a happy birthday."

"Why don't we talk? There is a lot I want to say to you."

"Sebastian we'll only be a moment," I said so as to alert Sebastian I may want this filthy boy dead soon if he so much as laid a hand on me, but his next line shocked me.

"Ciel, you may keep the demon with you and be so forewarned that my Nicolai will be here as well." Sebastian eyes me dangerously, telling me to consider whether or not I should talk with this one. I quickly turned my head and walk forward, showing that I was not to be taken lightly and would not take commands from my butler. Though no one else could hear it, Sebastian sighed slightly as he began to walk along behind me.

We were escorted out of the party by two members of the Royal Guard, and what really surprised me was that it did not cause a scene. We came to a miniature castle (though I call it miniature it was still a castle) and entered. The walls were pure smooth stone and the floor had been covered by a velvet red carpeting. Not much light shone in and that was exactly how I felt comfortable. We made our way up a grand staircase and into a game room. "Let us have some tea," Leo said as he laid himself down on the couch. I remained standing and moved towards the chessboard.

"Yes sir," Nicolai said as he exited the room. Sebastian quickly walked after him as he would always to help another butler prepare the finest foods. I was not worried. I could call for him at any time. I immersed myself in the chess board. It had ebony and ivory pieces on a board of the same material, but all the pieces felt weightless. It was brilliant!

"Do you like chess?" Leo's voice came from behind me.

I spun around quickly to see his scheming face as I made my reply. "Naturally. It is a game of knowing how to use your possessions properly.

Leo answered me with a slight chuckle. "Well the tea and snacks will be here any minute. Would you like to have a match?"

"No thank you," I answered not sure if there were any strings attached to his game.

"Why not? Are you really as much of a coward as I hear you are?"

"Where have you heard that, may I ask?"

"From the prince. I also hear your demon-I'm sorry I meant-butler always protects you." His words cut through me. Did the queen know of Sebastian and what he truly was? If so then how?

"I am no coward," I replied keeping all tremors out of my voice.

"Then play." Leo sat down on the ebony side of the chess board.

"I need no advantages, but I will gladly accept the one you have given me." I sat down on the ivory side and started to play. I started to play out my favorite gambit. The game lasted for a little before Sebastian and Nicolai returned with our tea and snacks. Leo immediately stopped playing and started quickly gulping down his cake. As usual I only nibbled. I was getting bored. _"When could I leave?"_ was the only thought going through my head. Until Leo started what he really wanted to talk about and it wasn't with me.

"So, Sebastian how are the Earl's eating habits?" Nicolai asked. The question took me by surprise but Sebastian was as calm and composed as always.

"Extremely picky." Sebastian's choice of words angered me as if I were hit with a blunt object. I immediately spun my head around to give him a glare but he wasn't looking at me. When I looked closely at his face he really wasn't calm and composed. He seemed to be angry about something. These questions went on for a while until something changed in Sebastian's attitude. My only complaint is he used me as an excuse. "I'm sorry but our master seems to be tired. We will be heading back now." I followed him as we each moved towards the door. I really was tired though. My mind couldn't focus on anything and I was yawning like crazy. That is my mind locked on to the clicking sound coming from the door.

"Sebastian? What are you doing?"

"Young master," he answered, "It seems out host has locked us in here. Would he kindly let us out?"

"Nope," Leo said while sipping his tea.

"I didn't think so," Sebastian continued, "Young Master, it's rude for one's butler to break through their host's door but would you excuse me this once?"

"Just get on with it," I said. I was getting bored of being here in this mansion in front of Leo, and definitely not in my own bed right now.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian backed away from the door and kicked his foot at the door. While Sebastian did this Leo kept sipping his tea and saying, "It's no use." When the door had been broken completely outwards and I Sebastian had a chance to look at his handiwork we saw it: nothing. On the other side of the door was a pitch black void of nothingness. I wanted to turn around and shout at Leo but my mouth wouldn't open. My body wouldn't move either. I was just shocked. All my senses and feelings had been removed and all I could do was stare at the deep blackness. I wanted to jump into it and see what was at the bottom. I walked over to the door and leaned into the void. Suddenly a pair of long arms wrapped around my waist.

"Master, do you have a death wish?" Sebastian asked. His tone was forceful and not at all calm. "If you do, please let me have your soul so as I can get away from that brat."

"Shut up Sebastian." I turned towards Leo, "What do you want, imbecile! Let us out of here now!"

"Now don't yell. I just wanted to talk. I won't hurt you…this time," Leo answered calmly. After Leo finished his sentence, he got up and Sebastian stepped in front of me. "I said I wasn't going to hurt him now move out of the way."

"No way." Sebastian's reply seemed to be immediate. It seemed almost as if he actually cared.

"Step out of my way demon," Leo stated.

"I cannot let you cause harm to my master," Sebastian countered.

"Sebastian," I croaked, "Turn around and step away." When Sebastian turned around, he saw what he had missed. Nicolai's hand was securely wrapped around my throat. "it seems you're too late," Leo snickered back at him. Sebastian's face was full of shock.

"Good now drop the knives," Leo commanded. Three shimmering silver blades fell to the ground. The hand around my neck tightened and I let out a severely choked yelp of pain.

"Both hands," Nicolai said. Sighing Sebastian let go of five more silver knives that fell to the ground with a clink.

"Good." Nicolai released my neck and my body crumpled to the ground. I felt air push its way back into my deprived lungs.

"How did you do it?" Sebastian demanded.

"Aw. Poor demon that has been all cooped up on little Earth. Satan is finally letting me release my power among these dreadful humans and put them in hell. I am Mammon." Sebastian's face seemed to get even paler than it was originally. His eyes widened and he let his jaw drop before saying. "You're one of the even princes."

"So my name does ring a bell?" Nicolai said as a smile played on the corner of his lips. "Now bow," he ordered. Hesitantly, Sebastian knelt to the ground and bowed his head down to Nicolai.

This action ignited a flame within me called anger. "Sebastian," I said firmly, "You are my butler. Don't do that." I staggered to get up and had to hold the wall as support. Sebastian didn't move. "SO you still had this much energy left. I thought I had chocked it all out of you," Nicolai sneered at me. "Is one meal really worth this?" He asked turning to Sebastian.

"He is my butler," I repeated, "We're now leaving." Sebastian still didn't move but he did lift his head so he would look directly into my eyes. His eyes pleaded for my order. Of course, that was the only way he could release his full power. I had only slightly opened my mouth ready to give the order when a white gloved hand shot out and smacked me across the face which sent me hurling at Leo's feet.

"Don't bother you brat!" Nicolai sneered at me. My body felt very heavy now and ached all over. Slowly I began to lift myself up again. With a kick to my head Leo said, "Is that all you have?"

"Gah!" I yelled as his foot made contact with my stomach twice more. As he was about to deal another blow, I grabbed a candle holder that had dropped to the ground and threw it at him. My aim was terrible, there was barely any strength behind the throw, and it would not have hit him, but it bought me enough time. I used my time to regain my footing so he could not beat his foot on me any longer. Unfortunately this was futile because as I had just regained my footing, a hand grabbed me by the back of the neck and flung me at the wall from whence I had come. Sticky, red blood began to drip down the side of my head. I could feel the consciousness slipping away from me. Off in the distance I could hear the voices of Leo and Nicolai talking.

"Why did you make my touch that trash known as Phantomhive?" Leo demanded at Nicolai.

"I did none of the sort master," he replied obediently.

"Yes you did. Now there is blood on my boot!'

"I'm sorry master; I'll clean it for you."

"Yes you will."

These lines reminded me of someone I felt could help me in my current situation. Who was it? Sebastian! I had remembered. Sebastian could help me. Slowly I tugged at the eye patch until it came off and I opened the eye hidden under it. "Sebastian," I stated firmly "I order you, Get me out of here NOW!" Before losing consciousness, I remember seeing Sebastian's eyes glow a bright crimson red. He wore a sadistic smile on his face as he replied, "Yes, my lord."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I awoke to the dark night sky. All the stars shined down upon me,, and a full moon glowed intensely white. I felt still very drowsy so when I tried to turn my body slightly into a more comfortable position, I finally noticed that my face was against a piece of bloodstained cloth. "are you awake, Young Master?" Looking up I found Sebastian's face. Then I realized he had been carrying me. "What happened? I asked softly.

"We're out," Sebastian replied simply.

"So they're dead, that's good. They were extremely bothersome," I sighed and slowly let myself melt comfortably into Sebastian's arms. Slowly now, he put me down and knelt in front of me. This is when I realized that his clothes had me been ripped. Traces of blood remained in areas where cuts had been but healed, but some large gashed remained on his chest and arms. The dress shirt he wore as part of a daily uniform had red blotches all over it. Looking into my eyes he said, teeth clenched, "He's alive," then slowly re-bowed his head to me.

"You imbecile," I muttered, knowing he was a tool I could not waste, "What happed?"

"A lot," he replied.

"I would like to know now. Don't be so vague about it." Sebastian paused for a while, staring at my face, and then gave me a smile that chilled every last bone in my body. The butler himself is not what truly made my reaction to be this way; it was how his smile was, and how much of his sadistic side it showed. His smile was worse than that of a Cheshire cat, not only playful but sinful as well. Life had come back to him and he was now his normal demonic self, not just my servant.

In a swift motion, he moved towards me and scooped me up in his arms. Ignoring my protests he continued walking forward without hesitation. "Stop!" I shouted, "Let me down!"

"Young Master," he said, "Please take another nap. You seem tired and were easier to carry while unconscious."

"Let. Me. Down!" I said again stubbornly. I began to smack his chest even though I knew I couldn't injure him in the slightest. Among my attacks, on had accidentally hit a deep gashed halfway down the middle of his chest that had not yet healed. He flinched and as he did this a sudden pang of guilt hit me. As a result, he dropped me in the nearest muddy and kept walking on.

"Oi!" I shouted after him.

"Young Master, I believe you asked me to put you down and this is precisely what I have done. I also believe you have said before that you do not take back your orders." Sebastian had said all this without turning back to face me. Ever since I was little many used to tell me that a stubborn attitude like mine was bound to get one into trouble someday, but as I am, I did not listen. Even with my body sore from being used as a rag doll and thrown from wall to wall of a room, I got up and staggered after Sebastian without saying another word. He walked swiftly and silently up ahead of me. His strides were not that of a man who had just been to battle but more likely of one just coming from a banquet even though one like that wouldn't be out walking this time of the night.

In following him I fell many times as I tried to keep pace. By the time we reached the mansion I had been covered in mud and Sebastian had specs of mud on his back from when I fell a bit too close and splashed on him. Sebastian had not even glanced my way after I accidentally punched his wound. Not even as he opened the door did he face me, but rather bowed his head and quietly said, "Please wait for me in the bathroom, I will be up shortly."

Silently, I walked up the stairs leaving footprints on the red velvet carpet. When I reached the top I turned around and looked at the trail I had left. Sadly enough, somewhere at the back of my tired mind, I had one thought, "These marks had better not be there when I awake." When the thought passed, I turned back around and kept slowly walking towards the bathroom. My vision was blurred and it was hard to see but somehow I managed to fins my way in. Lazily I slumped my body against the tub and waited. I looked down at my dark blue coat and shorts when I tilted my forward to let my neck have a long needed rest. They were covered in mud and my top hat had been lost. The wetness from the clothes was getting uncomfortable so I began to fiddle with the buttons. For some reason all buttons was this hard to use. Never in my life had I won to the silly button.

That night I slept soundly, but not for long. While darkness was still among me, the bruised I had sustained on my back sent pains all over my body, forcing me to get out of bed`. The sun had not risen and the only light I received was from the moon. It was freezing so I pulled a blanket over myself as warmth.

As I got downstairs I heard murmurs coming from the sun room. Was it Sebastian? There was a glow that showed me a crack had been left in the door. Quietly, I tip-toed towards the door and peeked inside, "So he escaped?" Sebastian was asking another man. The other man had blue eyes the color of sapphires. He had black hair but It was cut shorter than Sebastian's. He wore a black dress shirt and black dress pants. Black smoke fell from his shoulders down his back and wrapped around his legs, enshrouding his feet in darkness. Through the smoke I got glimpses of his shoes that seemed to be tattered and old, not matching with the rest of his attire.

"Yes. And now he's made a contract with that boy, so by our laws we can't bring him back," the man replied to Sebastian's earlier comment.

"Can you not break a contract?"

"You know he is as powerful as any one of the other six of us."

"What can I do about this, sir?"

When I heard the word "sir" reveal itself from Sebastian's mouth I began to believe this man had connections with the Phantom Company, but one look at the swirling mass of smoke around his feet threw the assumption away from my mind. The sheer surprise of the word from the word "sir" also made me suck in a small breath. I had two pairs of eyes suddenly flick towards me suspiciously then quickly return to one another.

"It seems we are now sorely interrupted," the man said, "I'll take my leave now, Aethon." Sebastian nodded a silent farewell. The other man snapped his fingers and instantaneously he was engulfed by the dark smoke. When the smoke dispersed he was gone. I sighed and drew my eye away because the entertaining scene was now over. In my mind Sebastian still didn't know I was there.

I turned ready to leave when suddenly the door to the sunroom was flung wide open. I could see light illumination the floor around me but I myself was standing in a large cast shadow. When I turned around I saw Sebastian, now tidied up, smiling down on me once again. It wasn't a kind caring smile. This smile gave me the meaning of, "Get in here now!"

Slowly I let my feet move forward and Sebastian slid out of the way for me. I walked until I reached the point in the center of the room where the mysterious man had once stood. Behind me I heard the door shut but it did not bother me. I could only stare at the spot he had stood thinking, _Did he sunk down or flow away?_ I knew the answer immediately but it still stayed with me.

"I want to know," I said, my back now to him.

"Why?" he asked simply. For some reason, and none that I could rationally depict in my mind, anger welled up inside me and exploded in that instant. It could have just been the sleepiness but no matter, out it came. I spun around and forcefully yelled at Sebastian, completely unaware of others within my mansion," You must tell me! I am your master!"

"Hmm," Sebastian hummed slightly. A smile played on the edge of his lips as he stared at my angered expression in amusement. When he had come to a decision about what to do with me I was huffing and puffing, tired from the outburst. Slowly he glided towards me and lifted me up by the waist like a child. Frankly I was tired of being carried today so I flailed around my arms and legs trying to get a shot in. Many did make contact with his now smooth and completely healed appearance but as before, he took no damage. "Let's put you back in bed, Young Master," he said after throwing me over his shoulder as one would to a sack of potatoes.

"No! I don't want to!" I cried like a child. I swung my limbs again but all my efforts were wasted. Smoothly he caught my legs and held them with his other hand. All I could see was the light from the sunroom get smaller behind us.

Suddenly Sebastian stopped and every muscle tensed. "Young Master," he whispered to me as he stuck me in a chest at the side of the hall, "Please stay in here for a bit." I hated being shoved out of the situation but this time Sebastian ran out of luck. He had stuffed me in a chest with wood carvings that ran fully through the wood of the chest. Light from a bay window illuminated the scene in front of me. The holes were small but I could clearly see what was going on, and I just could believe it. It was Sebastian.

He seemed as if he was leaning against the wall next to a painting. This painting was odd and I had never seen it before. To me it seemed like a ripples in water from a bird's eye view but it gave off a pink hue so I knew I couldn't be right. Only a few moments later did my butler Sebastian step far enough into the picture so I could see him, and I realized it looked like he was in two places at once! This time they were, exactly the same, not similar but to the last mark, identical. It was a mirror image.

There was only personality difference that I could detect. The Sebastian that had put me in this miserable box was standing calm cool and slightly angry. The Sebastian standing next to the newest work of art hanging in my hallway was having the time of his life. He wore a wide smile that spread out across his face but the glistening red color of his eyes told me he was thinking evilly.

"You called?" the other Sebastian asked playfully.

"No. I didn't," my Sebastian replied flatly.

"Don't be like that Aethon!" he said still chuckling to himself.

"Oh goodness," Sebastian sighed, shook his head, and rubbed his temples. "I say once to Him that Lord Mammon is causing troubles here and he sends you?"

"Of course. We work well together, _brother_."

"Eh?" I accidentally let the noise escape from my lips. To a mere human one would have thought it away as the wind, but these were demons. Demons could have heard that noise 10 kilometers away. Reactions to my slip of the tongue consisted of a small sigh from Sebastian and a raised eyebrow from the one claiming to be Sebastian's brother.

Sebastian walked over and let me out of the chest, muttering under his breath, "Must you become so impulsive when tired and even refuse to sleep?" I knew he did this only to let me hear so I met him with a short lived glare. He helped me up as I stood to my feet and we stood facing the intruder.

"Heh. So this is our young master is it?" the man said to me with the smile plastered on his face that I hate so much now.

"What do you mean by our, Adelphos?" Sebastian's voice sounded slightly annoyed.

"Hmm," I hummed cocking my head to one side to stare at the man, Adelphos, "So this is your brother, Sebastian?"

"Sort of," Sebastian replied gritting his teeth.

"Ooh! So you got named Sebastian this time!" Adelphos said acting giddy.

"What do you mean by _sort of_, Sebastian?" I asked in a demanding tone.

"Now listen here brat, since he hasn't told you would you like to hear the unbiased truth from me?" Adelphos offered.

"I don't enjoy being called a brat! But I will listen to what you have to say," I replied and heard silence from Sebastian's direction.

"Ok. Aethon-ahem- I mean _Sebastian_ and I are not exactly brothers in the sense that we are really mirror opposites, though we do have some of each other's characteristics." Adelphos stopped here for a short chuckle which made my insides burn with impatience. "So anyways," he continued, "You see this mirror here. Well we live in two separate worlds because as you can see it's fairly hard for us to coexist with one another. We can visit through these mirrors though, thanks to your stupid human inventions."

"So why are you here then?" I asked only understanding a little bit more.

"Oh my, my. He hasn't even told you that much? What a bad person." The tone in Adelphos' voice here made me smirk. They really are polar opposites, I thought as I looked from Sebastian's cold stone face to Adelphos' smirking glowing evil one. "You see, Lord Leviathan, one of the seven princes of hell ,the prince of Envy, told me to come help out you butler here."

"Mm. So you're here to take out Mammon."

"So you do know a bit! Yes, but take out is to strong. We can't really do that, it's impossible! We're only going to capture and confine him for the rest of his days." Adelphos had a cheerful voice as he said this.

"Good riddance," I growled out the window to my right.

"Oh Aethon, you have found the perfect little master! He could almost be one of us. No real compassion for lives and bratty. He could be just like me."

"What did you say to me?' I questioned Adelphos straight to his face. Only a moment later did I hear a soft laughing sound coming from Sebastian. Had Sebastian laughed before? Not that I could remember. Slowly he stepped up next to me and glared at Adelphos. "Adelphos," he said solemnly, "You can help but just leave now."

Rolling his eyes Adelphos replied with a, "Fine," and walked through the mirror on my wall. After he left the ripples disappeared and all was calm.

"Now for you, Young Master, you must go to bed." Obediently I followed behind Sebastian as he took me to my room and put me into the bed. Right as Sebastian was about to walk through the threshold of my door to leave, I said quietly, "Good night, Aethon," in the mocking and sadistic voice that Adelphos used naturally.

"Don't do that, Young Master," he replied through gritted teeth. That night I fell asleep with a smirk on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I awoke again in the foulest mood. No amount of teasing Sebastian would lighten it. I had had the same dream again. It had taken over my mind. It was the only thing I could think about because I had lost the control of the outcome of my dreams. Maybe even my life. Today I sat in my study thinking of how to get my answers. _Why was I trapped? Why did Sebastian go with him? Why did he want to go with him? More importantly, why did he have to die?_ I knew there was only one person that could give me my answers, and by Sebastian's attitude this morning, I knew he was still here.

I pulled golden silk rope that hung behind me which rings a bell in the servant's quarters. Soon enough Sebastian came knocking at my door and came in asking, "Is there something you need, Young Master?"

"Get Adelphos here now," I ordered. Sighing he walked towards the door and I called after him, "Quickly Aethon." It only gave me a moment of enjoyment. He didn't reply this time but only rushed out the door. From the shriveled state of the bronze doorknob, I knew it had bothered him.

A few moments later, a white gloved hand appeared gripping the inside of the door. I first thought it was Sebastian but I millisecond later I was staring at a malicious smile so realizing who it was, I said, "Sit down, Adelphos." He walked in and sat down, still smiling, in front of me. His eyes gleamed red with hunger as he looked me up and down. I scowled at him to stop but he simply continued. Getting to my point of calling him here I said, "I need to know everything."

"Everything?" Adelphos remarked in his usual tone, a mix of malicious and comical.

"Yes." My voice was firm.

"What is this _everything_?"

"Smashing my fists on the table I replied, "About your world. About Sebastian's. And I definitely want to know what's going on here!" My voice was stern and serious. I had a hunger to know what was going on, a hunger to understand. I was completely serious and now there was no way I could turn a blind eye. Not after someone like that scum Leo came here.

Adelphos leaned in close and whispered to me, "Are you _sure_ you want to know?" I had to sit back down in my chair to distance myself from him, but unable to back down completely I made my answer a firm, strong, serious "Yes."

"Ok then. Well, my world is a bit complicated. I am not free and able to move between the two worlds like Aethon is. It feels like being stuck behind a wall." This line piqued my interest. "Feeling trapped?" I question lightly.

"Yes exactly," he said, "So now I've been summoned to help Sebastian in getting Lord Mammon back down there. That's just about all I know."

"So, why do you look exactly like Sebastian?"

"That's because I **am** him." His eyes stopped glowing, for now, but as always his smile remained.

"What do you mean?"

"I am from the other world, as you know. There is a balance between these worlds so if he exists in the world here, then he also must exist there. The him that exists over there is me. I'm pretty lucky. Not everyone looks exactly like their counterpart."

"Then there must be a me in your world too?"

"Maybe," Adelphos said stroking his chin, "I've never met him, or you could say you."

"Oh," I replied sighing heavily and turning slowly to look out the window to the garden.

"What are your thoughts, _Young Master_?" Even though I am used to hearing those two words everyday coming out of a mouth that looks exactly the same, now it disgusted me. There were some other things that I needed to think about alone so I shooed Adelphos out of my study. Only moments after he had left, wearing a playfully pouting face, Sebastian entered. He wore a dark face that turned any mood to a dreadful one, as he entered. Slowly he spoke to me in a business-like tone, "Earl Leo Wingsnap of Sweden is here to see you." Reluctantly I made my way down the stairs to the sitting room where we made all our guests wait; Sebastian followed at my heels. There I found Leo sipping tea, which Sebastian had probably brought to him, with a sour face. Nicolai stood silently behind him. When I entered I immediately heard amice greeting from Leo. "Oh good you've come," Leo said, "Your butler has been serving me a horrid type of tea. I believe he called it Earl Grey." My mouth found its way to a snarl but I quickly made it relax because I did not need to release me weaknesses now.

"Why have you come?" I asked simply.

"Of course I'm here to see you Ceil," he replied. A thought suddenly struck me. Where had this boy come from? The queen's son was famous for being aloof. This is the first anyone had ever heard of his friend, so this inclined me to ask, "I meant why you have come to **this** world." At first his face was filled with shock, but soon became serious and sullen when he was ready to answer. "Ok now that you know then there's no need to be subtle. I'm here to take your life."

I was surprised to find that his intentions were so simple that for a moment I was speechless. "Then you're nothing special," I said ready to leave, "You want my soul just like everyone else? That's boring." Suddenly Leo began to laugh. His laugh wasn't frightening but it was annoying and filled me with disgust. "What are you laughing about?" I questioned in a demanding tone. I let the anger flow through my words so as to convey the feelings behind my words.

"Stupid Ciel! I'm no demon so your soul means nothing to me. What I want is the life you live now. I want the house, the riches, the friends, the connections and the family."

"Even if you could take that from me, you've chosen the wrong target because I have no family or friends."

"But you have memories, do you not? That maybe what I like most. I may take it by force since I have none." Quickly and swiftly Nicolai lunged at me but as always Sebastian reflected it. Every blow Nicolai tried to lay on me was parried by Sebastian, but for some reason I believe I saw a sweat droplet fall. He may have been having a little trouble with this opponent. I knew he was unable to let me die until he died first. If he died there could be no revenge on my part, and this was the only reason for my life. Coming to this conclusion I simply began to walk away. There was no way I could be of help to him.

"Your master is abandoning you. Does he think you'll lose?" Nicolai sneered at Sebastian. Sebastian only answered with a growling sound. "Oh is that so?" Nicolai continued, "That's one of the things that makes his blood tastier?" After hearing these last words I closed the door on the whole scene. Noises of banging shuffling and crashing vibrated from the room. There was no point in watching. All that was left was for me to wait for it to end. End for him and for me. I decided to wait in the kitchen and eat the pastry that Sebastian had left out on the counter to cool. This would probably be the last thing I would ever eat. At least it could be sweet. There was nothing more I wanted.

I had been nibbling at the dessert for a while when the clock tolled three strokes past noon, and then the noise all suddenly stopped. There was no more shaking, banging, crashing, or shuffling sounds coming from the sitting room. All was silent. It seemed very odd but I had a good guess at what happened. Quickly I made my way to the sitting room to see the outcome of this fight with my own eyes. But could I bear to see Sebastian, the one who will give me my revenge, dead?

I reached the door but just before my hand touched the knob I hesitated. I tried to imagine what the scene looked like but my imagination isn't very good. The only image I could make out made it seem as if he was sleeping. If I added more blood to my picture it wasn't Sebastian dead anymore but him standing over the ones he killed. And since this has happened, would anyone notice Leo taking my life from me? I couldn't be sure that Sebastian was dead, I thought shaking my head. But if he is, will mine be painful?

Unable to contain my curiosity any longer, I threw the door open to find the most disgusting and surprising sight of all. The room was a complete mess, broken and rummaged through. The scariest sight I saw was in the center of the room. There sat Sebastian right next to Nicolai, and they sat in complete tranquility. They were both currently still alive. On the other hand, Leo was being just as quiet but stood near the doorway and had removed his jacket. Flames burned in his eyes and his mouth hung slightly open, almost as if he was thirsting for blood. I shot a questioning glare at Sebastian who only replied me with a smile as he observed my reactions to the current situation.

Nicolai was the first to speak, "Earl Phantomhive, I have to reason to dirty my hands in a battle with your butler, for now. We have decided to let the two of you settle this."

"Leo and I?" I asked slightly stunned, "You agreed, Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Now that that's settled, let us introduce you to the judge," Nicolai continued. From the shadows of a fallen bookshelf, came forth Adelphos, still wearing the smile of a madman.

"You too?" I exclaimed, shocked to the brim now, "Damned demons. And I thought you were supposed to be helping Sebastian." I turned to face Leo. "As my weapon I choose Carlisle, father's sword."

"And I will not need any other weapon other than what I have now," Leo stated.

"Idiot," I scoffed at Leo, "You think fists can be a sword?"

"Of course, since unlike you using your demon as a mere butler, I use mine as a teacher to teach me how to gain power and control over many things."

"No matter what you say, a sword will still cut through skin. Are you sure you'll not have a weapon?"

"Yes."

"Suit yourself!" I shouted as I charged forward and attacked at Leo. But he kept dodging my blows easily. With each swing I grew more tired and Leo seemed to speed up. Leo did not even attack me. He kept dodging me attacks but did not try to even injure me. In a while I grew tired and was beginning to huff and puff. My lungs ached slightly and I was moving slowly. "Is that all you can do? You really don't battle well." Leo scoffed after I stopped swing Carlisle around.

"Not. All. I. Have," I breathed between each word so I could catch my breath.

"Are you going to keep attacking?" Leo sneered. "If not then I will." He moved at a normal pace when walking over to me, and then thrust his foot against my stomach, pushing the rest of the air out of me. As I fell to the ground I started coughing. "You see," Leo started, "You may have a sword, but it won't help if it doesn't make contact." I continued coughing and rolling on the floor. Carlisle had long since fell out of my hand and slid across the floor over to Sebastian's feet. Slowly I tried to stand up again. I gained a bit more strength just from lying there so when I got up I had more of a plan. Leo still looked down at me like trash but it didn't matter. My back hurt again, both from the old injuries and the new ones. Leo swung his foot at my stomach again but I was more ready this time. I slid out of the way and moved in closer. He lifted his arm to aim a swing at me but I titled my head out of his target path and jabbed my fist into his middle, earning myself a groan of pain from Leo.

"You!" Leo yelled as he came at me again. I shoved my knee into his groin making him fall to his knees. "Hey!" I called to him to force him to look up, "You don't belong here." And with these words I jammed my knee into his face. "Ahhh!" Leo screamed as he went down. It was over. I turned again to glare at Adelphos, Nicolai, and Sebastian. "Is this what you wanted? Your master is gone. Now leave!" I was annoyed, tired and in pain. I did not want them to be here. They should leave my house so I could sleep, Sebastian could put me to bed, and life could go back to normal.

All of a sudden I felt a strong hand wrap around my ankle. I looked down and saw Leo, still alive, keeping me in place. I tugged at my leg hoping it would make him let go, but it was hopeless. "I am not going to be killed off by the likes of you!" Leo hissed in anger. He violently tugged my right leg to the side so that I fell on my left side. My left arm twisted as my body weight fell on top. It hurt so bad and I lost all feeling in it. When I looked up, Leo was standing above me glaring down. As he wiped his nose and looked down at the blood on his hand he said to me, "You're going to have to pay for making me bleed." He reached down and grabbed my neck and squeezed.

"Ge-t off me-," I choked as he didn't do much but tighten his grip.

"Good. Feel the air leave and never come back."

"Se-bas-tian!" I choked out using my last breath. Swiftly he grabbed the sword at his feet and rushed up to push Leo off me then stood between the two of us.

"You couldn't do it without help? How weak you are…" Nicolai sighed. "I guess we can't win today. Let's leave now Master Leo."

"What?" Leo exclaimed, "I want it now!"

"Master," Nicolai said lightly, "I won't help you that far, and you can't beat that one on your own. So in conclusion it's time to leave."

"Fine," Leo replied to him stubbornly and walked out of the room. Nicolai stayed behind for one second to talk to Sebastian. In passing he said, "Remember the goal."

When they had both left, I asked Sebastian, "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing," Sebastian said calmly.

"There you go again hiding things from me!"

"Well you don't need to know."

"As I said before, tell me because I want to!"

"Did you eat the pastry already?" It was odd of Sebastian to change the subject on me so quickly but he was hiding something. Was there a way that I could get it out of him?

"Yes," I replied a little slower than usual, trying to play along with whatever he was getting to.

"That's good." Sebastian said. He snapped his fingers in front of my face. Everything suddenly faded to a white then turned black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope everyone is enjoying how it's going so far. I just want to let you know that sometime soon i'll be having more gory scenes and things as such. Please read at your own risk. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! :D**

**~RAWR4anime**

**Chapter 5**

As I began to regain consciousness, my sense of touch was brought back first. I felt warm and when I moved my arm I felt a soft feeling rub against me. Next came my hearing. I could hear the shuffling of feet and sounds of boiling water. A few water droplets echoed through a surface my head lay on. It didn't seem to be close so I was not alarmed. Lastly my sense of sight and smell came back together. I could smell cinnamon in the air and behind the sweet smell of cinnamon came tomatoes and herbs. Slowly I let my eyelids open and found the source of that sweet cinnamon scent. Sebastian's face was hovering over me , staring at me with a troubled expression.

"Young Master, are you feeling better now?" he asked me. At first my throat felt too dry to answer, so when I tried forcibly pushing them out I choked and began to cough. When I managed to cease the spasms in my chest and let moisture sit in my mouth for a while, the words I wanted were finally able to flow out of my mouth. "Never knock me out again!" Sebastian merely chuckled at my choice for first words, then walked over to a pot that had been put above a fire in the center of the room. Slowly I let my body up and looked around the room. The ceiling, walls and floor was made of stone. There was one lone wooden door that stood across the room from me. It was my only exit.

There wasn't much else inside the room except a bunch of blankets, which I was currently wrapped in, and a small wooden table surrounded by four matching chairs. Sebastian sat silently next to the fire, wearing the same uniform he was obliged to wear every day. There was not one scratch on his body, as always, even though he had been in a fight with a prince of hell. Now that I had a slim chance to think about it, Nicolai didn't have any injuries either. Out of nowhere a small urge in the pit of my chest wanted to understand what had happened in the closed off sitting room for those 10 minutes. Then something at the corner of my eye got my attention. Sebastian had stood up and began to walk toward the door. "Where are you heading, Sebastian?" I asked, "Maybe I am too late to ask but where are we?

Without stopping Sebastian answered, "You ask too many questions for a young master that just lost." With these words that made anger shoot up inside me and the bit of curiosity from before begin to gnaw again at my insides; he walked out leaving me alone. These past few days-I only notice it now-Sebastian had been acting a little differently. Did it start when Adelphos came to see him? Did it begin when Leo trapped us at the ball? No. Only now did I figure it out. It had started when he saw the invitation to the ball. All it took was that boy's name. Did he know something? So many things went jumbling through my head I could barely concentrate. No matter what I needed to figure out where I was. I walked across the room over to the wooden door, finding that a short flight of stairs lie behind it that led to another door. This second door was wood but not completely. Centered towards the top of the door, was a glass panel covered in steel grating from the inside. Slowly I made my way up the stairs to look out the window panel, but what I saw made me duck down quickly.

I saw Sebastian outside meeting with "that" man again that Adelphos called Lord Leviathan. "So you've made your choice?" Lord Leviathan asked him. Lord Leviathan's eyes looked past Sebastian and found mine causing the corners of his lips to twitch into a smile. Odd enough, he didn't alert Sebastian that there was someone watching, but rather returned to normal when Sebastian gave his reply. "Of course. I've got no other choice."

"So are you saying this doesn't benefit you?"

"I'll enjoy it a lot…since I had a taste before our contract was made."

"You did?" Lord Leviathan's voice showed genuine surprise a bit of sly curiosity, showing itself in a malicious smile on his face. "Was it good?" he continued with the questioning. Nothing came out of Sebastian's mouth. A moment later Lord Leviathan began to laugh a warm hearty laugh-with only a slight mocking tone-that I doubted could come from any other demon in this world or any other. When he had finished, he stood straight up with a straight face and asked, "Will you give me a bite?" His face seemed about to burst into laughter again. Sure enough I was right and he began laughing in a sort of way that had a silly fearfulness about it where you know you should ask scared but really aren't. A bright gleam of light burst into my eye from under Sebastian's right cuff blinding me slightly for a moment.

Lord Leviathan got back to standing up after his fit of laughter and said, "Oh goodness Aethon! I was only joking! No worries. He is your prey. Enjoy." Lord Leviathan turned to leave but turned his head back slightly and winked at me. Scared as a cat, I ran back to the safe haven of blankets I was in before. From the top of the stairs came the clicking sound of the door. Hurdling myself to the ground, I pulled the blankets over me and pretended to be asleep again.

From the noises I could hear, Sebastian didn't do much else except come in, pick up a few things, walk over to me, then go out again. When I was absolutely sure he was not coming back, I got up, and keeping the blankets wrapped around me, ran to the outer door to stare outside. Sebastian hadn't passed the block yet. I was still trapped here.

As soon as I saw Sebastian turn the corner, I rushed out the door making sure to close it behind me. It felt cold under my feet where the snow had fallen on the sidewalk. From the corner of my eye I saw a man with grey hair and a black top hat wearing a silly smile on his face. I spun around to face him. "Hello, Earl Phantomhive," he hissed happily.

"Undertaker?" I exclaimed shocked, "Why are you here?" He chuckled softly before replying, "I am here to check up on you, seeing as how you are currently residing in my basement." Surprised, I looked up checking to see if what he said was true. Sure enough I saw his shop's sign and a little to the left and downwards was the door I had just come out from. "No matter," I said, "I'll take my leave now." As I spun around, ready to leave, I felt something attach to my shoulders, holding me in place. Turning my head slightly, I saw the Undertaker's claw like fingers on my shoulders. I wiggled and pulled and squirmed but his grasp only tightened until I screamed in pain.

In my weak state, the Undertaker guided me back into the room that confined me. I fell to my knees in front of the doorway, fresh out of hope of getting out of here. Suddenly I heard a loud pop sound then the sound of a body crashing down the stairs. Looking back, I saw the Undertaker's body crumpled at the bottom of the stairs. From the shadows came a figure that looked to be Sebastian. He kept walking forward until all but his face was bathed in the dim light of the fire. "Come, Young Master," he said solemnly, holding out his hand. Slowly I moved forward and reached for his hand. At the back of my mind, something felt wrong. I was led by him into the darkness, up the stairs and out the door again. When we reached the chilled air outside, I stood for a minute but Sebastian went to go sit in the shadows. "You have a lot to explain!' I yelled at him, "But first let's find a better way to talk." When he didn't answer, my words were left in the air as I shivered in the snow. "Come on!" I screamed at the faint figure I could make out in the darkness. I could only see by the light of the moon out here, but he was not in it. I shivered more. I had accidentally let the blankets slip off me when I got up instinctively to follow him out.

Suddenly out of the darkness came a stealing silver knife, which I believe came from a set of my house's tableware, flying at me and slashed my arm. "W-what?" I stuttered. At the speed of light, he came out of the shadows to wipe the blood that flowed down my arm on to his bare fingers. Slowly he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked some of the dark crimson red liquid off his fingertips. "Yummy," he said. When I looked up I found Sebastian's face but not the demeanor he would always wear in it. This was the face of Adelphos, sadistic, laughing, and hungry. I raised my hand and slapped his cheek, leaving a pink mark that faded quickly. Afterwards, his eyes that were once a sparkling red returned to eyes of normalcy that were brown, but as always some red tones remained.

"I didn't lie. You were very sweet with a hint of anger." A playful smile grew on his lips which tap-danced on my last nerve. After a few deep breaths, I managed to calm down and say, "That's not the point Adelphos."

'No it's not," he replied chuckling, "This is the point." He bent down to get something I never noticed he had dropped. It was a newspaper bearing this morning's date. The headline reads as follows:

_Royalty Reported Suspect of Phantomhive Arson Case: Currently Missing_

Shocked I grabbed the newspaper from his hands and began to read the article over and over again. It talked only of my parent's murder and not of which member of the royal family was being investigated or where they may have gone. I read it so many times but couldn't find anything that I didn't already know. Angered, I threw the newspaper to the floor and stepped on it.

"Now, now Young Master. You know that Sebastian will come looking to feast on you."

"N-now?" I asked in a tone of confusion.

"Of course, he has avenged the death of your parents and wants his payment. As I said before you are tasty."

"But I still do not know who is responsible out of the royal family for their death."

"May I tell you?" He leaned in close so that his breath would brush my ear when he spoke, "The Queen."

"H-he killed the queen?"

"In a way," I didn't know if this feeling was from the disgust of having Adelphos so near me or the pure shock that the woman I had learned to serve my whole life, had caused my greatest suffering. "Now that you know, I will tell you that Sebastian has no need for your soul," Adelphos said still close to me, "Let me have it."


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter may be a bit more excessive and have more blood, gore and violence than the others so be warned! Read at your own risk!**

Chapter 6

My body couldn't move as Adelphos glided closer towards my face until I made my decision and snapped out of this odd trance. "No way! Nothing in hell would make me give my soul to the likes of you!" I screamed into his face. Suddenly from behind I heard the sound of running footsteps, too fast to be human, closing in. Turning around I saw Sebastian directly behind me, looking down into my eyes as I in turn look into his. Anger clouded his face until it came to the point that frightened me. "What's going on here?" he asked me. His voice came out as a low growl, deep and gruff. His eyes glowed like that of a man that was about to cast aside all teachings and act on his instincts. This demon's instinct told him to kill and kill quickly.

Adelphos leaned in again next to my ear and whispered, "My offer still stands," just loud enough so he knew that Sebastian would hear also. I flung out my right hand in attempt to slap him but he caught it. "Let go!" I yelled pulling my hand out of his grasp, "Both of you are horrible!" I began to run away before I realized I had acted as a child and threw a tantrum, but it was too late now to fix any image I had left so I kept running. From the Undertaker's shop I was able to navigate myself to the royal palace where I could seek any help they may give. Those demons were all a bunch of liars!

For some reason or another, there were no guards , so I walked straight in. The palace seemed to be the same as always, grand and awesome, excluding the normal amount of people that would run around doing the Queen's bidding. Because I was the queen's outside dog, I wasn't allowed into the house very often, and didn't notice many small changes or things that may have seemed odd. I didn't think much of the things I did notice at first though either. Unluckily somewhere along the way, I took a wrong turn and ended up in a long corridor which had a single door at the end. Something about the hallway made me feel uneasy. It may have been that was painted black and the floor was black and white granite tiles. Perhaps it was the fact that the door, in contrast to the walls, had been pained a bright red color. Most likely the feeling of uneasiness came from a dark red liquid that began to ooze out from under the door. Something had happened here. I normally believed that things put behind closed doors should stay that way, but against me better judgment I walked up and opened the door.

When I fully opened the door, I found a man staring back out at me. His eyes were cold and dead. Slowly he began to fall forward and when I noticed this, I had no time to run away. He was large and heavy on top of me. I could feel a wetness seep into the front of my shirt from his shirt. As I tried to push him off the wetness got onto my hands also. When I finally rolled him off me, I looked up into the room to find many more bloody stacked bodies inside, piled like freshly cut meat, which I could smell clearly.

Quickly getting up, I began to run away back down the corridor. I ran and ran to the point where I focus on nothing else but moving myself forward. I had no sense of what direction I was heading or which way I was to go, I just went. The wet feeling that covered me was always there and very bothersome. I would like to have thought it was water, but I knew better. Looking down at my hands, I found a red liquid coating them like gloves. It was his blood.

I slowed when my legs felt weary and found myself in front of a pair of huge, golden double doors. Was this the queen's room? Slowly I pushed open the heavy doors. The room inside was grand, but had no bed. There were teacups on a small coffee table in the center of the room that seemed to be currently in use. Walking farther in I found the Queen's bedchambers. She laid so still on the bed that right at once I knew she was dead. What I wasn't able to see before that I could now that I had walked over closer to her was that her neck had been sliced halfway through and hanging open for view. On the floor at me feet and next the Queen's bed, was her servant and aide, Ash. He lay in a fetal position with one arm outstretched towards his queen, black glove and all. Sprouting out of his back was a pair of wings. The tips were white but it seemed that a dark virus had begun to spread throughout them, beginning from his body. It stained him as it would for a fallen angel. He had glistening sliver hair and sharp purple discs for eyes. His own golden handled sword had been thrust through his chest. I kept backing away until I hit the Queen's dresser and slid down into a sitting position. I was still unable to peel my eyes away from the scene before me. From the shadows behinds the curtain next to Ash came the only two people capable of doing all this: Sebastian and Adelphos. "You did this," I said in a monotone voice, still shocked from realizing it was all true.

"You're late," Sebastian hissed at me in a disappointed manner.

"We got bored of waiting so we had a bit more fun than just killing the queen and her man-servant here. All these guards were here when we came so we just had a bit of entertainment because of how slow your stubby legs are. ," Adelphos said between chuckles. Seeing them gave me a moment to let my brain work again, but because they were demons, I felt as if I had no hope left. Suddenly an opening came. When Adelphos moved towards the double doors to try and trap me in and Sebastian moved towards the Queen, to examine his handiwork, they left their original path open. That's when I made a break for it and ran towards the window with all my strength, even though I knew I was three stories above the ground. Unluckily, Sebastian had noticed and began his long and quick stride towards me. Acting off instinct, I grabbed a handful of white feathers off Ash's wings and threw them at Sebastian. As soon as they touched him, they fell to the ground in flames.

"Hah!" Sebastian scoffed, "You were smart not to use the black feathers, which would have only increased my power, but these weak things will do nothing to me!" Adelphos began to laugh hysterically as if he were a jester that had told the best joke in the world. He looked back at Adelphos for a moment and I ran out the window. It seemed very far down, so I clenched my eyes shut and braced myself for the fall. I never felt the impact to the ground.

Rather than falling, after a moment I felt as if I was rising and falling continuously. Letting my eyes open slowly to evaluate the situation, I saw the last face that I had expected to see saving me, Nicolai. Throwing a punch at his face was useless, but I did it anyways, and he dodged it smoothly just like the other demons I had tried to attack like this before him. "Stopped playing dead now did we?" he sneered.

"Don't take me back to Sebastian." I stated my words clearly and forcefully, but I knew I could not order this man.

'You won't be going there."

"Then where?" I asked, shocked, "Didn't you make a deal with him?"

"I did, but as for any other demon, our master takes priority, and he wants you all to himself." He let the words slip off his tongue slowly in a beautiful yet frightening way. I fell silent for the rest of the trip and watched as we drifted up and down through the air as he pushed off each tall branch of different pine trees and roofs of buildings. Once in a while, while we were very high in the air, I looked down and wondered how high I could go, just because this particular demon was carrying me.

Soon our trip ended and we arrived at a dark and mysterious castle that had been isolated from the rest of the world on an island. Slowly, he landed on a tower of the castle. out of a small opening in the wall, came out Leo saying, "You've arrived."

"Well I didn't have much of a choice," I said smoothly slipping out of Nicolai's arms.

"Don't be like that Ciel. Come," he said as he walked off again smiling. I bet he expected me to follow but I didn't want to, so I just stood there. A second later his head popped back in and with a smile he asked, "Coming?" I was about to shake my head but a small shove moved me forward, so sighing I had no choice but to go with him. The castle wasn't something that was to be admired. It was covered in mold and spider webs. no spiders lived there anymore but the cobwebs gathered dust and got in my face sometimes. I felt like we walked miles and miles going on and on in this dark hallway. Leo just silently walked in front of me. It really annoyed me, his personality I mean. Where was he taking me? Why doesn't he just kill me?

'We're here," he said in calm voice. We had arrived in a tall room. There were colors bouncing off the walls as an effect of the new morning's light shining through the stained glass in the ceiling. I admired the beauty of it all and stared up at the designs in the glass. There was a sharp stabbing pain in my arm and when I looked down, I saw that Leo had stabbed me with a needle.

My body fell limp to the floor. My head felt fine but the rest of my body refused to move. 'What have you done to me?" I yelled, angered at the turn of events.

"Oh this? It's something special I got Mao to make for me. It stops that movement of all body parts below the neck, but lets you keep all your senses, including touch. I want you to feel pain. I want you to feel agony!" he replied to me, a fire burning in his eyes. Slowly he pulled out a small switchblade from his pocket. Clicking it open, he walked over and kneeled down next to me. He pressed the cold blade against my cheek and slashed it down. The track that he had left stung. Leo ran his finger down the opening and lifted his hand in front of my face to show me the dark red blood. He took the bloody finger and ran it down from my bottom eyelid to my chin. "Now you have tears. But I'd rather see your real tears" he commented in an amused tone, "I love art you know. I'll make you into a masterpiece."

He held my arm straight out from my body and began slashing at it. I could feel every cut of the blade, every drop of blood that poured out, and every stinging pain he left me with as my wounds continued to increase. Instead of as he said, my senses _remained_ it felt as if they had been _heightened_. I had to hold back my screams by biting my bottom lip until it also began to bleed.

Finally the slashing at my arm stopped. When I saw Leo's face it seemed dissatisfied and disappointed. Slowly he got back onto his feet and forcefully stomped on my slashed and bleeding arm. The pain was too much. I let out my screams filled with agony and hatred. He stopped after a while and moved close to my face to say, "That's right. You should let all your screams out. Don't bite down anymore."

His face seemed in range so I spat at him, ending in a direct hit to his left eye. "Bastard!" I hissed at him.

Angered he replied, "Soon you'll scream for me again like you did just now." He walked over to a table and grabbed a wooden box. He brought it over and sat down next to me. Blood was pooling around me but he didn't care and sat directly in it. "I got this from Mao too," he said, "Each color is covered in a different drug. The effects don't last very long but I think this will be enjoyable."

"Bastard!" I repeated in my anger. Apparently Leo had given up our verbal fight, because he grabbed one of my fingers and thrust a green needle into the tip. My body shuddered then felt cold, heavy and developed a pain in my chest that expanded to the rest of my body. Now I couldn't move at all and I seemed to be slipping away, but extra slowly so I could go through every last bit of pain. I saw Leo reading from a small slip of paper, "This needle stops the heart for a small amount of time but gives the brain enough adrenaline to run," as ripped the needle out of my fingertip. I screamed in pain again, not as loud as I had the last time, but it still had a lot of pain in it. 'This is fun!" Leo exclaimed. His face looked like that of a young boy who found a new Phantom company doll that I always see in the streets, but this face held a particular darkness in it. He picked up another finger and stabbed in a blue needle. I screamed so loud, I think my ear lost hearing for a moment.

My vision became dyed red and my eyes felt as if they would burst. Through my high pitched screams I faintly heard Leo's voice say, "This one is supposed to burst a few veins in your eyes, in a _normal_ dose. This one is extremely fun to watch." He paused and I could hear the sound of him shuffling through the rest of the needles in the box. The pain faded, as did my screams, but my vision only cleared slightly to the point where everything was still in a pink hue. The first thing I saw was a red needle that Leo was holding in his fist ready to stab my chest. "Ready?" he asked me in a giddy tone.

"No," I croaked out. I felt weak. My voice had been dried out from screaming.

"Too bad," he replied, pulling his arm back, readying for a sharp thrust into my internal organs. Suddenly a silver knife flew through the air, across my vision and planted itself into Leo's forehead. My eyes traveled to the origin of the flying knife to find a winged Sebastian, surrounded by a killer red aura, flying through the stained glass. A pain suddenly filled my chest and when I looked back down, Leo had used the last of his strength to plunge the red needle deep into my chest. As Leo fell, so did the paper in his other hand. I caught one glance at the words next to the picture of a red needle. it read, "Induced feeling of drowning."

I began to have trouble breathing. I choked and my body twitched in pain. Sebastian landed next to me and put a hand under my head, and lifted it slightly. This eased the choking feeling slightly. He eyed the box of needles and a low growl came out of his throat in the form of a word: "Mao." I coughed again, so Sebastian tried raising my head further, but to no avail. "Take it," I choked out, then began coughing again.

"Young Master?" Sebastian inquired gently, "What did you say?"

"Take it," I repeated the words slowly, before choking and having more body spasms. Sebastian's eyes grew wide as my words registered in his mind.

"Are you sure?" He angered me, because he doubted my words. had I ever asked for something I didn't want before? I shot a short glare his way. He understood immediately and chuckled. "I know," he said, "You never take back an order. So I in turn will do as you say, because I am one hell of a butler." His words even earned a short chuckled out of me, the living dead boy in his arms. He laid a long slender hand over my eyes, calming me a bit. He whispered in my ear, "Let go."

Suddenly my whole body felt as if it was on fire, but I found no reason to scream and ruin my peace. Even when my body felt as it were being ripped apart, I held on to the peace and didn't let out a single sound. Before I felt completely gone, I got a chance to open my eyes to Sebastian's blood splattered face. He licked a bit of blood off the corner of his mouth before uttering two simple words, "Thank you." Then everything went white.

**Yes this is the last chapter! Thank You for reading and I hoped that you enjoyed it!**

**I just believed that the best ending for the first season would be if Sebastian and Ciel completed their contract so i felt this was the best way to end it. **

**~RAWR4anime :D**


End file.
